Laced Up Skin Tight
by Sweetandsnarky89
Summary: Kurt's not sure how he's going to explain this to Blaine. He's not sure how Blaine's going to react. "You did what?" Warning- body piercing, pain kink


**Story- Laced Up Skin Tight**

**Summary- Kurt's not sure how he's going to explain this to Blaine. He's not sure how Blaine's going to react. "You did what?"**

**Warnings- Body piercing, corset piercing, rimming, anal sex, pain kink**

**Rating- NC-17**

**A/N- Written based on this picture ****http: / gallowsbird**** . Tumblr . Com / post / 5854460647 / corset-piercings-because-kurt-hummel-is-the (remove the spaces) and written because for-another-world said she'd marry me but I think I still need an awesome wedding present to woo her. :D AU from Season 2, Blaine's at McKinley.**

**Also, corset piercings are usually intended to be temporary, as the body is most likely to reject surface piercings and not heal properly. They can be permanent, but the healing is difficult. Since this is fiction, I'm going to play with it a little and change it so that the piercing can easily be permanent. Also, not sure how long the piercing takes to permanently heal, so I estimated.**

* * *

><p>Kurt thinks he's been doing a good job of hiding it, staying away from hard surfaces and making sure not to wince or gasp anywhere near Blaine. He's not sure how he's going to explain it to Blaine and he's really unsure of how Blaine will react. It's not like he's going to hide it forever, logically he knows that's not possible. He's just waiting until he can formulate a plan. It's been hell these past few weeks, keeping Blaine at a distance and it is starting to wear on him. He reaches up to grab the bag of chips he's hidden from Finn and he can't help but wincing at the pull of his skin. "Something you want to tell me Kurt?"<p>

He spins, dropping the chips on the floor and facing Blaine. "I thought you were going to wait in the living room."

"I was, but I forgot to ask if you would grab me another soda. What's wrong?" Blaine leans up against the wall and crosses his arms over his chest. He's got that look on his face that says he knows Kurt's hiding something.

Bending over to pick up the chips and carefully not to show any signs of pain, he shrugs. "Nothing, just over extended my arm reaching for the bag."

"Don't lie to me Kurt," Blaine said in a dark tone. "I'm not stupid, I've known for a few weeks that something has been going on. I didn't think I'd have to corner you for you to tell me."

Kurt hears the hurt in Blaine's voice and he frowns. "I don't think you are stupid. It's nothing really, I was just waiting for the right time to tell you."

"Did I do something wrong? You haven't let me touch you in weeks and you've been very quiet when we hang out. Are you mad at me?" Blaine uncrosses his arms and shifts nervously.

"No of course not," Kurt says in a high voice, putting the chips on the counter and stepping closer. "I... I just have something to tell you. And I've been a little scared about how you would react."

"I love you Kurt, nothing you can say will change that."

Kurt smiles softly, "I know. Will you come upstairs with me? Dad won't be home for another few hours and we shouldn't talk about this in the kitchen."

Blaine looks worried but nods, letting Kurt grab his hand and lead him up to his room. He shuts the door behind them and motions for Blaine to sit on the end of the bed. "Are you okay Kurt?"

"I'm fine," Kurt said nervously. "I just, I'm going to stand over here. And I really think you should sit down for this."

Blaine looks worried but sits down on the edge of the bed, crossing his legs at the ankle and placing his hands in his lap. "I'm starting to get worried Kurt."

"Don't be," Kurt says without looking up at him. "I've done something."

"Okay, what did you do?" Blaine's trying hard to keep calm but he's never seen Kurt this nervous or scared before.

Kurt sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I've been reading about something online and I really wanted to do it. I can't explain it, the idea just stuck with me and I couldn't get it out of my head. So, I went to Puck."

"Did you sleep with Noah?" Blaine tries to ask the question calmly but he can hear the break in his voice.

"No," Kurt says quickly. "No, I would never."

"I don't understand Kurt. Just tell me what you did." Blaine wants to get up and go to him, but Kurt looks like he doesn't want to be touched.

"I got a piercing," he whispers.

Blaine's mouth drops open and he stares at Kurt, shocked. "You did what?"

"Technically it's a series of piercings," he says with his eyes to the floor.

"Look at me," Blaine says and watches Kurt struggle with it before looking up into Blaine's eyes. "Why would you be scared to tell me this?"

"Well it isn't exactly a normal piercing, even Puck said I was badass for going through with it, and I wasn't sure how you would feel about it. And then I wanted to wait until they healed to see if I liked them. I mean, I guess I could always take them out and let them close up, although they cost a small fortune and I really like them, but if you didn't like them I could always..."

"Kurt," Blaine interrupts, "calm down. I'm not mad."

"Really? I didn't know how you felt about body piercings, which was why I was waiting to tell you." Kurt flushes pink.

"Body... Did you get your..." Blaine can't help but look down at Kurt's crotch.

"No," Kurt says shrilly. "Puck tried to talk me into it but I wasn't so sure about all that."

Blaine looks confused and he searched Kurt's body with his eyes, trying to figure it out. "Your nipples? I know Puck has his done."

Kurt shakes his head. "No, nothing so ordinary. You know me, I don't do anything halfway."

"I honestly can't guess Kurt, you are going to have to tell me." Blaine is on the edge of being confused and scared, because he's not sure what other kind of piercing there are. He's never been into tattoos and piercings before, although he's seen his fair share while watching porn.

Kurt plays with the hem of the soft t-shirt he's wearing. It's a couple sizes too big and Blaine's been wondering about it because it's so simple and not Kurt's normal fashion, but he figured Kurt was just going through a phase. "I think, I mean, it just might be better to show you. But you can't touch it yet, okay?"

"Sure Kurt," Blaine whispers and he holds his breath as Kurt pulls the shirt up carefully, wincing just slightly. Kurt's chest hasn't changed and Blaine's just about to say something when Kurt turns and the words get caught in his throat.

Blaine's seen Kurt topless countless times, has seen him naked and writhing underneath him. But there's something terribly intimate and erotic about what he's seeing now. Just under Kurt's shoulder blades is where the piercing starts. There's a line of silver rings pierced into the skin down his back on each side, almost at the edge of his back but not quite. The skin around the rings is slightly red and Blaine imagines it'd probably be hot to the touch. The rings are connected by a purple and silver ribbon that is laced crisscross in the rings and tied with a bow that sits at the small of his back. The skin is pulled just slightly, Blaine can see the strain on it. "So, umm, yeah."

Blaine moves and Kurt turns swiftly. "You can't touch it," he hisses. "The piercings have healed but this is only the second day of lacing it and it's painful."

Blaine stops mid-motion and falls back onto the bed. "When?"

"About three weeks ago," Kurt says. "Puck has been helping me keep it clean and making sure it's healing right."

"Why? I mean... What made you want to get this done?" Blaine's not sure he's ever even heard of this before.

Kurt feels a little uncomfortable standing there shirtless, but he answers. "I was searching for corsets online, playing with the idea of getting one, when my google search pulled a site up for it. Like I said, the idea just got stuck in my head."

"Didn't it hurt?" Blaine can't imagine that Kurt has been hiding this for three weeks. He thinks of all the things his own back touches and the pain Kurt must have been in.

"After the first two sets, the adrenaline kicked in and I couldn't feel it anymore. The healing process was the worst but I've been very careful." Kurt looks down at the floor again, rubbing his foot against the soft carpet.

Blaine's not sure what to say or what to think. "I'm not sure what to say Kurt. It's a lot to take in."

"I understand that," Kurt says softly. "Why don't you take a few days and think about it? I mean, if it really bothers you, I might consider taking them out. I just... I want you to really think about it. We won't talk about it for seven days, then we'll discuss it again. You should be able to touch them by then, if you wanted too."

"I love you Kurt," Blaine says softly. "Don't think I don't. I'm not mad or scared or freaked out. It's just, I'm processing."

Kurt closes the distance between them and leans down, kissing Blaine softly on the lips. "I love you too. I understand, I really do. Let's go watch that movie, okay?" He pulls his shirt back on, covering all that pale skin that's now pierced, and walks out the door. Blaine really hopes he can process something this big in seven days.

-:-

He knows Blaine has been thinking about it. He catches the slight glances and thoughtful expression on his face every once in a while. Blaine is also super careful with him, not touching his back in anyway. It makes his smile because even if Blaine is still processing the piercing, he's been making sure not to hurt Kurt in anyway. "So," Blaine says as he leans up against Kurt's locker, "can I ask a couple of questions?"

It's only been five days since Kurt told Blaine about the piercing and he's hoping this is a good sign. "Yeah, of course."

"How do you lace it?" Blaine asks, trying not to look at Kurt's back.

"At the moment, Puck does it for me. In order to keep the piercing permanent, extended lacing isn't recommended. Puck laces it twice a week after Glee practice. I undo the lacing after about two or three hours depending on how they feel." Kurt places his French book in his locker and closes the door gently.

"Can I... I mean... Shit." Blaine reaches up to run a hand through his hair, but it's gelled back and he stops himself quickly.

Kurt looks up and frowns. "Blaine, if this makes you uncomfortable..."

"No," Blaine interrupts. "Come here," he whispers and he's pulling Kurt down the hall by the hand. He pulls him into the choir room which is empty this period. "Look, I'm not uncomfortable. I'm just... Having a hard time processing this, you know? It's not a small piercing and it's not something I ever thought about. But I know that you wanted to do it, or you wouldn't have gotten it done, and I want to be supportive. But I've got all these questions."

Kurt nods and leans back up against the piano. "Ask anything Blaine."

"Can I watch Puck lacing them up?" Blaine looks up at Kurt and Kurt's eyes look down to the floor nervously.

"I... I should tell you something." Kurt takes a deep breath but doesn't look up. "There's another reason why I got the piercing. I'm kind of... I mean... I... I like the pain."

Blaine takes a step towards him. "You what?"

Kurt looks up, his eyes a little dark and his lip is red from where he's obviously been biting it. "The pain, it turns me on."

Blaine's mouth is open in shock and his mind is battling with standing still or running over and kissing Kurt until he's breathless. "I..."

"I didn't want you to think something was going on with me and Puck, but it's kind of obvious the effect it has on me." Kurt looks down at the floor again.

Blaine crosses the distance and places a finger under his chin, forcing the other boy to look up at him. "I want to watch," he whispers. "Can you have him do it today?"

Kurt nods, "Be in the women's bathroom next to the locker rooms after Glee."

Blaine can't help it, he pulls Kurt close by his waist and kisses him softly. He pulls away before the kiss becomes heated because it's the middle of the day and they are very much exposed in the choir room. "I'll be there," he whispers right into Kurt's ear, smiling when the boy shudders.

Class goes by tortuously slow for Kurt that day. Every time he sees Blaine, the other boy smiles and winks at him. It's slowly driving Kurt mad and he's tense by the time he walks into Glee. He's half listening to whatever lesson Mr. Shue has planned and he's tuning Rachel out when she gets up to sing. "You know, you look like you aren't paying attention."

The voice of his boyfriend comes from directly beside him and Kurt looks over to see that Blaine has moved his chair closer so he can whisper directly into Kurt's ear. "I know," Kurt says back.

Blaine places a hand on Kurt's upper thigh, squeezing lightly and smirking when Kurt lets out a small gasp. "You know, I've been thinking about your pain kink all day."

Kurt holds back a moan, biting hard on his bottom lip and shifting just slightly in his chair. "Stop," he whispers half-heartily and Blaine knows he doesn't mean it.

"If you insist," Blaine says, digging his nails into the skin briefly before pulling his hand away and settling back against his own chair. Kurt's eyes glaze over and he leans back breathlessly.

Rachel wraps up her performance and everyone claps. Mr. Shue starts talking about something else and Kurt practically sighs with relief when he dismisses the class. Blaine, Kurt and Puck hang back after saying bye to the other members and Puck raises an eyebrow at Blaine. "You finally told him," he points out.

"He wants to see you lace it," Kurt says.

They start walking toward the bathroom, Blaine holding Kurt's hand and Puck leading the way. "He told you this is totally innocent right? I mean, I've always dug piercings and Kurt's is kind of amazing. Nothing sexual is going on."

"I understand," Blaine says softly. "I'm totally trying to be open-minded about all this."

Puck grins a little dirty and opens the door for the two of them. "You won't be thinking with your brain once you watch this," he says.

"Don't tease him," Kurt commands and Puck lets the door shut behind them. Kurt checks the stalls but no one is there and he turns back to Puck and Blaine. "You sure you want to see this?"

Blaine nods and Puck smiles. "Relax," he says to Blaine, taking his bag and sitting on the sink. Blaine nods but still doesn't speak even though Kurt's slipping off the button down shirt he's wearing and tossing it on top Puck's bag. He turns and Blaine can't help the small gasp he makes. The sight of the piercings without the ribbons is oddly stirring. The tiny metal rings shine against the paleness of Kurt's skin.

Kurt reaches into his pocket and pulls out another ribbon, handing it to Puck when he steps up. This ribbon is blue, a bright Cerulean and Blaine can't help but imagine how amazing it will look against Kurt's skin. "You can lace it tight or loose," Kurt says. "I have Puck lace it tight."

Puck looks back at Blaine and crooks his finger. "Come here lover boy," he says and Blaine glares. "You won't be able to see from over there."

Blaine moves slowly, dropping his bag on the sink next to Puck's. He moves to stand next to him, able to see Puck's movements but he can also see Kurt's face slightly. "Ok," he whispers. Kurt reaches out his hand and Blaine takes it.

Puck takes the ribbon softly in his hand and finds the middle. He reaches up and pulls one end through the top ring on both sides, pulling softly until its symmetrical. He crosses the ribbon and starts lacing the ends through the rings. He pulls slightly after each set and the skin of Kurt's back strains and turns red. Kurt's grip tightens and he leans his head back slightly, mouth open and eyes closed. Blaine can see the small tremble that goes through him every time Puck tightens the laces. By the time he reaches the bottom and ties it off, Kurt's breathing is heavier and he's swaying softly. Puck leans closer so he can look at the piercings. "They've healed nicely Kurt," he says, "and they aren't getting as red when I pull them tight. You can let him touch them, if he washes his hands first."

"Thanks Puck," Kurt says and his voice is deep and rough. Blaine's heard that voice but only in the privacy of his bedroom. Puck nods and grabs his bag, shifting Kurt's shirt onto Blaine's bag and leaving the bathroom.

Blaine can't tear his eyes away from Kurt's back. "Kurt," he hisses out.

Kurt lets go of Blaine's hand and stays still, leaving his back facing Blaine. "So..." Something fits together in Blaine's head and he's moving over to the other sink, washing his hands throughly and carefully. "Are you going to touch?"

"God yes," Blaine growls out, patting his hands dry and stepping back over to Kurt. He's close to Kurt's back and he can see the way Kurt fights not to lean back against him. He runs his hands along the outer side of Kurt's back, avoiding the line of piercings carefully. He moves them up from his hips to his shoulders and watches as Kurt's eyes flutter. "I want you to move," he whispers. "Face the mirror."

Kurt nods and lets Blaine lead him by the shoulders until he's facing the mirror. He can see Blaine behind him, eyes dark and hands on his shoulders. Blaine leans in, carefully keeping his chest from touching Kurt's back, and kisses the back of Kurt's neck softly.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpers and he places his hands on the edge of the sink, gripping tightly.

"It really does turn you on," Blaine whispers against the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt nods slowly. "Tell me, do you get off on it when you are home?"

"Yes," Kurt says and he can't help but flush. Blaine's not going to make this easy for him.

Blaine's left hand trails down the outer edge of Kurt's back and rests on his hips. "How? Tell me what you do."

Kurt looks up at Blaine's eyes reflected in the mirror. "I can seem them if I put the full size mirror from my room in the bathroom," he whispers. "And... I..."

Blaine kisses the side of Kurt's neck. "Don't be embarrassed," he whispers. "I want to know."

"I pull the ribbon," Kurt says quickly. "Not hard, just lightly until it pulls all the piercings at once."

"Like this?" Blaine reaches down to the bow sitting on the small of Kurt's back. He takes it softly into his hand and pulls very lightly.

"Harder," Kurt gasps out. Blaine pulls a little harder, watching Kurt's skin strain against the pressure.

Kurt moans, deep and low, and his hips buck forward. "God," Blaine hisses. "I didn't think... Fuck Kurt."

"Please Blaine," Kurt whines, finally leaning back and pressing his back against Blaine's chest.

Blaine can feel the piercings through his shirt. "Not here," he growls. "Let's go."

-:-

Kurt's shirt is half unbuttoned still when they pull up at Kurt's house. It's empty again and probably will be for the next few hours. Blaine presses up against Kurt's back, gripping his hips, as Kurt tries to open the door as quickly as possible. Once the door I open, Blaine pushes him in lightly and Kurt breaks away, turning and pressing Blaine into the door as it closes and kisses him hard. "Upstairs, now," Blaine growls when Kurt nips his bottom lip. Kurt takes off, running up the stairs with Blaine right behind him. They fall into Kurt's room, Blaine kicking the door closed and Kurt standing in the middle of the room waiting. "Strip," Blaine growls and Kurt grins.

"You too," he whispers, undoing the rest of his buttons and pulling the shirt off carefully. Blaine pulls his shirt over his head and the two of them are naked in the next blink of an eye. Blaine steps forward, closing the distance between them and falling to his knees in front of Kurt. "Blaine," Kurt whines.

"How far does this pain kink go?" Blaine asks, running his hands up Kurt's thighs. "We need a safe word."

"Dior?" Kurt says because he's not sure there is any blood left in his brain and the shirt he practically just ripped off was Dior.

Blaine laughs and presses his fingertips into Kurt's inner thighs hard. Kurt moans, low and loud, and Blaine presses hard. "Shit Kurt," Blaine whispers. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

His breath is ghosting over Kurt's cock and he's trying his hardest not to push his hips forward. He looks down to see Blaine looking up at him waiting. "Right, umm, I guess I really didn't know until I got the piercing. I mean, I had an idea but I didn't want to freak you out." He's proud that he managed to speak in complete sentences.

Blaine grins, a little dirty, and leans forward to tease the tip of Kurt's cock with his tongue. He pulls away and Kurt whines, jerking his hips closer. "Patience," Blaine says. "You shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything Kurt," he says. "Turn around, put your hands on the mattress."

Kurt looks at him for a second, debating because Blaine's mouth is right there and all he really wants is to thrust into his mouth, but does what he says. He bends slightly, moaning at the pressure the position puts on the piercing, and presses his hands flat on the mattress. Blaine stands over him, running a finger down the middle of his back and over the ribbon carefully. He leans down and follows the path with his mouth, reaching over and flicking the little silver hoops with his tongue. "Blaine," Kurt whines, "please."

Blaine chuckles and kisses down to the small of Kurt's back where the bow of the ribbon sits. "You know, it is very pretty. I like this ribbon."

"I can... I can put a chain in it," he whispers. It's a little BDSM of him to be talking about chains but the growl Blaine gives him makes it worth it.

"Do you realize," Blaine asks as he toys with the bow, "you just keep getting better and better? I didn't think it was possible to be more than perfect."

Kurt flushes and opens his mouth to say something, but Blaine tugs the bow a bit harder than before and Kurt cries out. "Shit," he whispers and his hips strain to stay away from the bed instead of rutting up against it.

Blaine kisses right at the top of Kurt's ass, sucking the spot softly. "I'm going to try something new," he whispers into the skin. "Say the word if you want me to stop." Kurt nods and tenses, waiting. He's not sure what he's going to do, but every time Blaine says those words, good things happen. Blaine places a kiss on each cheek of Kurt's ass before settling on his knees and pulling Kurt open. He moans once Kurt's pink hole is exposed and he leans forward, licking softly.

"FUCK!" Kurt's hips jerk forward and he fists the comforter on the bed. "Shit, please Blaine, please."

Blaine would say something about how much he likes hearing Kurt beg him, but he's too focused. He leans back in and flattens his tongue, licking harder and quicker over the hole. Kurt's panting and pressing back against Blaine's face almost instantly. Blaine points his tongue and slips his thumb in just a bit, spreading Kurt open and fucking his tongue into him. Kurt is muttering half words and sounds above him and Blaine's not sure can get much harder but damn he's so fucking turned on.

"Blaine," Kurt mumbles, "please, I'll come." It sounds like he wants Blaine to keep going but Blaine doesn't want him to come yet.

He pulls away, looking at how wet and shiny Kurt is, and groans before he stands up. "God, you are so gorgeous."

"Fuck me, please god fuck me." Kurt pushes back and his ass meets with Blaine's hard cock.

Blaine reaches down and taps Kurt's ass lightly. "Behave," he says but smiles when Kurt groans.

"Harder," he whispers.

"You want me to spank you?" Blaine leans down, pressing his body against Kurt's, his cock rubbing against Kurt's ass and his chest pressed against his back. The piercings are cool against the hotness of Kurt's skin and Blaine finds himself liking the feeling. "I guess you have been bad. You should have told me about this sooner."

"Yes, yes, I've been bad. Please Blaine." Kurt's too far gone to realize how desperate he sounds, how slutty his begging is.

Blaine laughs and pulls away. Kurt whimpers at the lose of Blaine's body before his boyfriend brings his hand down hard on his ass. The sound of skin slapping skin is loud and echos in the room, along with Kurt's scream. "Jesus," Blaine whispers, bringing his hand down again just as hard. Kurt arches up when he screams, the muscles in his back moving and the piercings straining. "You are so hot like this," Blaine says. "So desperate for it."

"I need you Blaine," Kurt says. "I need you in me."

Blaine pulls open the nightstand drawer and grabs the bottle of lube Kurt keeps there. They've both been tested and they are both clean, so he doesn't need a condom. "Get up on the bed, hands and knees." Kurt does, climbing up until he's in the middle of the bed. He feels the bed dip as Blaine climbs behind him. Blaine wastes no time because he's not sure either one of them is going to last much longer, before coating his fingers and cock with the lube and pressing two fingers in quickly.

It's painful and Kurt screams, his body both trying to get away and press back into Blaine at the same time. "God Blaine," he hisses.

Blaine pumps his fingers in and out rapidly, watching as Kurt's back tenses and relaxes with each thrust. They've had sex before, several times, but each time Blaine is gentle. "I'm going to fuck you hard Kurt," he says. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't remember your name."

"You talk a big game," Kurt says teasingly.

Blaine growls, pulls his fingers out, and thrusts into Kurt, bottoming out in one motion. Kurt screams high, Blaine's pretty sure it's a high F, and falls down onto his chest. "Wanna say that again?" Blaine teases, pulling out and thrusting back in hard.

"Please," Kurt whimpers, "Blaine!"

Blaine reaches down, pulling Kurt up until his back was flush against his chest and Blaine's arm wrapping around his stomach. He thrusts up and Kurt's head falls back, his mouth open in a silent scream. "Okay?"

"You feel... Huge." Kurt presses his hips down as Blaine thrusts up and the angle hits his prostate perfectly. He moans loudly as his piercings drag slightly on Blaine's chest.

Blaine smirks and leans in, kissing and sucking on Kurt's neck. "I want to pull it, can I?"

Kurt knows he's talking about the ribbon and that Blaine's scared he's pulled it too much today. "Wait," he whimpers. "Wait until..."

"Until you are close?" Blaine nips at Kurt's neck and thrusts harder into Kurt's ass. "Let me know when," he says in to Kurt's ear.

Kurt thrusts his hips down to match Blaine's thrusts and crying out when Blaine hits his prostate hard. "Now, please Blaine, please."

Blaine pushes Kurt, letting him fall to onto his arms and running his hand down Kurt's back. He pulls the ribbon tighter, watching the skin pull. "Come Kurt," he hisses, "come for me."

"Blaine!" Kurt trembles, falling down onto his chest and coming hard. Blaine lets go of the ribbon and grips Kurt's hips hard, pulling him back and thrusting four more times before he's coming hard and hot in Kurt's ass. Blaine pulls out carefully, falling down beside Kurt on the bed.

"Come here," Blaine whispers and Kurt turns over and lays his head on his chest. "You okay?" Blaine runs a hand through Kurt's hair softly.

"M'great," Kurt says in a sleepy voice. "Love you," he mumbles.

"I love you too Kurt," Blaine whispers as the boy in his arms falls asleep. He lets Kurt sleep, staring up at the ceiling and thinking. That may have been the most amazing sexual experience Blaine could have imagined.

"Mmm," Kurt mutters and opens his eyes. "How long were you planning on watching me sleep?"

"Just a few minutes," Blaine says. "I'm kind of shocked."

Kurt pulls himself up and sits up on the bed. "Good shocked or bad?"

"Good. I'm pretty sure you've blown my mind." Blaine looks up at the nervous look on Kurt's face and him biting his lip. "Hey, are you okay?" Blaine reaches down and takes Kurt's hands in his.

"More than okay," Kurt whispers. "You were amazing. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," Blaine says. "I love you and I want you to tell me what you want. I want to make you happy." He reaches up and kisses him softly before pulling away. "Besides, I like the piercing. It's sexy."

"I love you," he says.

"I love you too Kurt," Blaine says. "Turn around and I'll unlace you."

Kurt smiles and turns so his back is facing Blaine. Blaine unties the bow and places a kiss where it was laying. He pulls the ribbon out of each hoop slowly, kissing each one as the ribbon pulls out. Once he's finish, he drops the ribbon on the nightstand. "So I can tell Puck I don't need him to lace me up anymore?"

"Definitely," Blaine says. He leans back against the bed and Kurt follows, letting Blaine pull him close and cuddle him. "You think I should get a piercing?"

Kurt laughs. "You are too dapper for a piercing," Kurt says softly, "and I love you the way you are."


End file.
